naicaonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Drain the swamp (Quest)
A 3 parts quest given by Klipt, where you need to find a spoon, a ladle and a bucket to help drain the swamp. = Part 1 = Receiving the quest You receive the quest from Klipt, the text that you receive when you are about to accept the quest is: ''Hello you! Yes you! I need a special spoon for a special project! Don't ask me too much questions and go get it! Should be deep in Groenmoor, in a locked chest. I may be able to drain the swamp with it..." Objective The text on the objective screen is: "Klipt has a project: draining the swamp. To do so, he need a very special spoon, which you can only find deep in Groenmoor, in a locked chest." The objective is: Find the Draining Spoon of Destiny x1 Draining Spoon of Destiny (Spoilers) Below is the location of the spoon marked on the map: Completing the quest. You complete the quest with Klipt and the text that he gives you when you complete the quest is: "Thanks, I'm getting to it now!" Rewards The quest gives you 868cc and 420xp . It also gives the following items: 1x Major health potion, 1x Elixir of dexterity and 1x Mana potion. = Part 2 = Receiving the quest You receive the quest from Klipt, the text that you receive when you are about to accept the quest is: "The spoon doesn't work... I'll need something bigger eventually, like a ladle... Go check the small island in Groenmoor." Objective The text in the objective screen is: "Draining the swamp takes time, but with a better tool, it should be faster. Lead towards the small island in Groenmoor." The objective is: Find the Divine Draining Ladle. x1 Divine Draining Ladle Below is the location of the ladle marked on the map: Completing the quest You complete the quest with Klipt and the text that he gives you when you complete the quest is: "Thanks, I'm getting to it now! I said it before and I'll say it again! Anyway, let's hope it doesn't take too long." Rewards The quest gives you 941cc and 420xp . = Part 3 = Receiving the quest You receive the quest from Klipt, the text that you receive when you are about to accept the quest is: "I think you know the drill? It's still not big enough! Someone told me a bucket was hidden in Wetglade. Maybe we were looking in the wrong direction all along?" Objective The text in the objective screen is: "With an even efficient tool, it would be drained even faster! This time, you need to explore Wetglade to find this special bucket." The objective is: Find the Divine Draining Bucket of Destiny. x1 Divine Draining Bucket of Destiny Below is the location of the bucket marked on the map: Completing the quest You complete the quest with Klipt and the text that he gives you when you complete the quest is: ''Thank you so much, it should be enough, Let's see who's the winner now haha!" Rewards The quest gives you 862cc and 690xp . It also gives the following items: 1x Mana potion and 2x Major health potion. __FORCETOC__